Act 14 - Conclusion and Commencement, Petite Étrangere (episode)
This page is for the fourteenth episode of the second anime series. For the fourteenth chapter of the manga, please see Act 14 - Conclusion and Commencement, Petite Étrangere. '' 'Act 14 - Conclusion and Commencement, Petite Étrangere' is the fourteenth episode of the second anime series. It aired in Japan on January 17, 2015. Summary Sailor Moon is resolved to destroy Queen Metaria once and for all with the full strength of the Silver Crystal; united with those of the Moon Stick. With her beloved Prince Endymion by her side, she is ready to stand up against the cosmic force of evil and save the Earth from eternal darkness and destruction. Plot Sailor Moon directs the lotus-shaped Silver Crystal power into Queen Metaria's vital point on the center of her forehead, but she is not even fazed. A shocked Sailor Moon remembers Queen Serenity's words that the Silver Crystal's power depends on the true strength and bravery of her heart. She understands that she has to strongly believe in herself, and with Mamoru's encouragement, begins praying to the Tower in the hopes of fully awakening the great power of the Moon. As a result, the four regular transformation pens of the fallen Sailor Guardians transfer their mighty Sailor powers to the Holy Sword, which directs a powerful beam of pure white moonlight to the Crystal Tower of Prayer on the Moon. Luna sees the tower glowing, remembering Queen Serenity's words about praying to the tower to bring peace and prosperity to their kingdom once again. To support Sailor Moon, she begins praying with the Moon symbol on her forehead glowing. The combined prayers cause the Moon to suddenly shine in a wonderful brilliance; the true power of the Moon. Queen Metaria is pushed back by the immensely strong force of pure goodness and light. Having awakened the true power of the Moon, Sailor Moon directs the Silver Crystal's tremendously amplified power onto Metaria's weak point. Unable to withstand the highly advanced attack, Queen Metaria is finally destroyed. Sailor Moon's Transformation Brooch shatters from her utilizing too much power, and Usagi falls to the floor. On the moon, Artemis sees Luna in human form for a moment. As they both watch, the Moon Castle is miraculously returned to life and fully restored to its former glory and splendor. Back on Earth, Usagi is awakened by Mamoru and they both hug happily. Concerned about her dear friends, Mamoru assured that he would find them for her. He placed his hand on the ground and with the other hand, held Usagi's hand. Usagi could see the visions Mamoru was watching: the Earth desolate, with crumbled buildings, and her friends lying lifeless on the ground. Usagi starts crying when she is contacted by Luna. She and Mamoru teleports to the Moon using the Moon Stick. In the Moon Castle, Luna tells her that she is supposed to be the new queen of the resurrected Moon Kingdom, but Usagi denies, saying that she would rather stay with her loved ones back on Earth, where she now belonged. A hologram of Queen Serenity appears and wishes both of them a happy life on Earth. She disappears, leaving behind an even stronger transformation brooch, the Crystal Star. With it, Usagi once again transforms into Sailor Moon but is far much stronger than before by calling out ''Moon Crystal Power, Make Up! ''She then performs [[Moon Healing Escalation|''Moon Healing Escalation]]'' one last time, which heals and revitalizes the Earth and all of its inhabitants, including her four closest friends, who reverted to normal; having sacrificed the magical energies of their regular transformation pens. As they wake up, they see Sailor Moon running up to them. The five hug each other and start crying in happiness. Peace has finally been restored to both Earth and the Moon. Everyone goes back to their former lives. In her shrine, Rei is meditating before the fire when she sees a vision of a black inverted crescent moon symbol and is deeply disturbed by its meaning. Usagi meets Mamoru in the park and returns his pocket watch, which had been fixed, and he returns her handkerchief. They kiss when a small object falls out of the sky onto his head. As they watch, a portal appears in the sky and a small, bright pink-haired girl falls out of it onto Usagi and Mamoru, interrupting and ruining the lovers' romantic kiss. The girl introduces herself as Usagi and demands that she give her the mighty Silver Crystal from her by threatening Usagi with a toy gun. Changes Changes From the Manga * Luna's human form was not seen until the encounter with Princess Snow Kaguya. * Rei calls the Tsukino household to see if Usagi is up. However, Ikuko explains happily that she has already left. Changes From the Original Anime * Luna's human form was never seen during the original anime, but only once in the second movie during the final showdown between Super Sailor Moon, the eight Sailor Guardians and Snow Princess Kaguya. * The Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask died in battle and were reborn without their memories after the defeat of the Dark Kingdom. Their memories were later restored by Luna. * In the original anime, the Dark Kingdom arc was followed by the Makaiju arc that was created for the anime, which featured the two aliens, Ail and An and the Makaiju Tree. The Black Moon Clan arc did not begin until after the Makaiju arc, so Chibiusa did not make her first appearance until much later in the series. * Sailor Moon received the Crystal Star Brooch much later after the Dark Kingdom arc when she fought Ail and An. * Mamoru regained his memories much later than the Sailor Guardians because Luna was unable to restore his memories due to the fact that he was not a Sailor Guardian. For many episodes during the Makaiju arc, he lived a normal life with no memory of his relationship with Usagi and an alter-ego of him called the Moonlight Knight appeared to fight alongside the Sailor Guardians. Eventually, Mamoru regained his memories after the Moonlight Knight revealed his true identity to Sailor Moon, after which he disappeared and rejoined Mamoru. * Sailor Moon's brooch did not break during the fight against Metalia, but broke in the fight against the Cardian, Reci. * Usagi didn't lose her strength in the fight, which was restored when Mamoru kissed her. However, an adaptation of this was instead used in the first movie. * Mamoru was never revealed to possess any kind of unique abilities in his normal civilian form. * Usagi and Mamoru did not go to the Moon together. * The Silver Millennium was never fully restored to its former glory and splendour. * Usagi was never offered the chance to take her rightful place as ruler of the Moon Kingdom. * The spirit of Queen Serenity never made a second appearance in the Dark Kingdom arc. * Sailor Moon did not heal all of Planet Earth of Metaria's darkness with ''Moon Healing Escalation. First Appearances * Chibiusa * Luna-P * The Crystal Star Brooch Errors * During the scene where Usagi prepares to travel to the moon with Tuxedo Mask, the Silver Crystal is noticeably missing from the Moon Stick in one shot. Trivia * Usagi receives her secondary transformation compact, the Crystal Star Brooch, for the first time. * "''Petite Etrangere" ("Petite Étrangère") ''is French for "little stranger" which refers to Chibiusa. Gallery Category:Anime episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal